La promesa
by Atenea73
Summary: Una pequeña historia después del anime. Utena necesita volver a creer en ella. Primer fanfic, se agradecen comentarios :D, oh y no sé manejar el rating así que M sólo para estar a salvo :P


La promesa

30 años pueden ser pocos para muchas personas pero para ella, a estas alturas, pesan demasiado. Mientras sus largas manos se mueven capturando nombres y números, piensa como a otros pasar esa línea les deprime, porque pareciera que a partir de aquí sólo quedara ver como todo empieza a irse: la juventud, la salud, en fin la libertad de hacer lo que uno quiera se convierte en angustia y serias reflexiones sobre madurar, no porta más uno esa alegría irresponsable de los primeros años. Sin embargo, para la chica que quiso ser príncipe, hace años que eso le ocurre, desde aquellos días en que pasar una larga temporada en un hospital fue todo lo que logró conseguir con sus desafíos. Sus cejas rosas se fruncen un poco acentuando las arrugas que se forman entre ellas, se las ha ido ganando cada vez que piensa en esos tiempos.

Después del desconcierto de ser sólo una adolescente herida física y espiritualmente, sin nadie que viera por ella, la verdad, comparada con otros, no le ha ido tan mal. Logró conseguir trabajos aquí y allá y estudiar por las noches un oficio útil y solicitado relacionado con las computadoras. No será una especialista pero es bastante eficiente en lo que se le requiere. Cuando menos alcanza para vivir modestamente, rentar un pequeño apartamento y lograr ir ahorrando muy poco a poco. Lo mejor de todo es que alcanza para ir cada fin de semana al cine y comprar algunos libros. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta que no puede evitar amar tanto las historias que los seres humanos gustan de inventar para escapar de sus rutinarias vidas, tal y como la de ella. Pero siempre ha pensado que es bueno, que uno puede ser uno más del montón pero tener la capacidad de escapar tratando de no olvidar que existe eso llamado imaginación. Es tan necesario ejercitarla como el cuerpo, si no cómo se sobrevive en este mundo.

Así, aunque después de lo ocurrido, y que es más y más un difuso y raro sueño, una tristeza la embarga, ha tratado de no dejar que la derrote, cuando menos no completamente y se asegura de estar contenta con lo que tiene. Sin embargo, sabe que en el fondo está lejos de eso, que desde que despertó en ese hospital es como si hubiera tenido muchos años a cuestas sólo que atrapada en un cuerpo casi de niña. Casi, porque ya no lo era, no sólo porque había estado con "él", un pequeño escalofrío le recorre la espalda, no deja de admirarle que cada vez que lo recuerda sucede lo mismo, sino porque con todas las marcas, que las heridas le dejaron, era imposible pensar que se puede empezar de cero, como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, esa energía desafiante no estaba más en ella, como si se hubiera ido en el mismo momento que Anthy separó sus dedos de los de ella al momento de caer. Lo demás puede ser una memoria difusa pero ese momento lo puede revivir, siempre, con la misma nitidez. Quizás es sólo una cuestión de que todo lo que tenía que ofrecer lo ofreció para sólo fallar al final. Fallarle a ella cuando había prometido que no la haría. Una promesa, la más importante de su vida y no la pudo cumplir.

Por eso la sensación de derrota no la deja desde entonces, para qué molestarse en no ser uno más de la inmensa masa de trabajadores que firman la entrada y salida en sus respectivos horarios, que vuelven a casa, algunos solos otros acompañados pero en igual soledad, si ya fue capaz de afrontar los esquemas, pero fue una causa perdida. Una pequeña lágrima aparece en sus ojos, la cual rápidamente limpia bajo excusa del cansancio de la pantalla. La espalda le duele y hace nota mentalmente para mañana en sus ejercicios matutinos realizar algunos para aliviar su postura diaria de trabajo.

Al principio, el ejercicio y la esperanza de que Anthy cumpliera su promesa de tomar juntas el té diez años después, había sido suficiente para sentirse un poco ella misma, pero con el tiempo y con la fecha límite llegada sin rastro de la joven morena, ya sólo la rutina de cada mañana y sus salidas al cine y a las librerías la anclan a sentirse Utena todavía, permitiéndose imaginar princesas que rescatar, aunque la única que le importa no la vuelva a ver más.

El reloj marca la hora de salida, apaga el aparato y cierra los ojos para descansar la vista. Grandes ojos verdes, realmente conmovidos aparecen ante ella, mientras el rostro moreno se desconfigura en una máscara de angustia mientras grita para perderse en la oscuridad. El mismo dolor aparece prensado en su pecho cada vez que lo revive, cuando menos le asegura que está viva.

Por las oscuras calles de Tokio que llevan a su casa y con un cielo amenazante de tormenta, sigue con la misma emoción. Hoy más persistente que otras ocasiones, será que es su cumpleaños y sabe que llegar a su departamento va a ser deprimente. Se detiene en pequeño café una cuadra antes y entra para comprarse un té y una rebanada de pastel. Decidida una vez más a no dejarse derrotar completamente.

Mientras espera que le sirvan juega con el servilletero hasta que una oscura figura capta el fondo de su vista, pero cierra los ojos, no se atreve a mirar de frente. Escucha como una voz, serena y querida, le dice: "Finalmente, nos encontramos".


End file.
